fan_games_n_hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man X Speed Run
'Mega Man X Speed Run '''is a fan game by Mario Obsessed. The game is based off both ''Mega Man X ''and the Roblox game series ''Speed Run. ''It was released on the 28th/29th of December, 2018. Premise Characters Unlocked * Mega Man X (''Mega Man X) * Zero (Mega Man X) * Ciel (Mega Man Zero) * Dr. Light Hologram (Mega Man X) * Bass (Mega Man) Unlockable * Super Mario (Super Mario) * Mario Obsessed / Scott Cadman * Edencrafty 127 * Kanata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) Gameplay The game plays similar to a Mega Man X ''game, in the sense that the player can walk, jump, dash, dash jump and wall climb through levels. However, the game borrows elements from the popular ''Roblox ''game series, ''Speed Run, notably Speed Run 4 created by the user "Vurse". The player must get to the end of each level as fast as possible. There is no time limit, but a timer does count up as the game is played which in turn is used for the leaderboards. This fan-game lacks online connectivity, thus the scores are only personal, unless someone was to share images of the scores to show how well they have done (we guess). Progression There are thirty-three levels in the game. The levels have their own theme attached to them: Throughout the game there are cards that can be collected that unlock different characters. When the player completes the thirty-three levels, the credits will play, then the player's score will be placed on a leaderboard. The player can then return to the character selection screen. Music * Title Screen - Sonic 3 Title Screen, Sonic & Knuckles Collection * Character Select - Options, Sonic R * Field (Levels 1/11/21) - Can You Feel The Sunshine (Instrumental), Sonic R * Desert (Level 2/12/22) - Sandopolis Zone Act 1, Sonic & Knuckles Collection * Ocean (Level 3/13/23) - Chimpan Sea, Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll * Volcano (Level 4/14/24) - Metal Shark Player, Mega Man X6 * Topazium (Levels 5/15/25) - Monkey Race, Super Monkey Ball * Storm (Levels 6/16/26) - Storm, Super Monkey Ball * Quartz Land (Levels 7/17/27) - Quartz Quadrant, Sonic CD (JPN/EUR) * Sky Towers (Levels 8/18/28) - Gravity Beetle, Mega Man X3 (PSX/Saturn) * Electro Chip (Levels 9/19/29) - Zero Stage 2, Mega Man X5 * Arctic (Levels 10/20/30) - Arctic, Super Monkey Ball * Space (Level 31) - Extra Levels, Super Monkey Ball * Galaxy Maze (Level 32) - Space Case, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz * Winner's Road (Level 33) - Password, Mega Man 2 Complete Works * All Stages Cleared - Sonic 3 Success, Sonic & Knuckles Collection * Credits/Ending - Just Beyond The Rainbow, Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll * Leaderboards - Database, Mega Man Complete Works Development The game's first BETA video was uploaded on the 7th of July, 2017. Reception Sequel Several sequels have been planned, maybe. Gallery MegaManXSpeedRunBETATitleScreen.png|BETA Title Screen MegaManXSpeedRunBETACharacterSelect.png|BETA Character Select MegaManXBETA1Level1.png|BETA Level 1 with Zero Trivia * The game uses an engine based off the code by Yoyo games member "cheezy_squeezy" * The player can stop dashing in the air, something you normally can't do in Mega Man X ''games. * The game is largely based off the ''ROBLOX ''game ''Speed Run 4 ''(go figure), and many features in MMXSR are similar to it. ** The game focuses on platforming and trying to reach the goal as quickly as possible. ** The player can collect cards, much like early versions of ''Speed Run 4. ** The final level's theme is more of a celebratory area, as oppose to a normal level theme. ** Some of the level themes are based around coloured transparent objects (glass, quartz, yellow see-through stuff). ** The game uses already existing music for stages. ** In fact, some themes in Speed Run 4 ''also appear in this game: *** A fields theme. *** A desert theme. *** Transparent coloured shapes themes. *** A computer chip theme. *** A snow theme. *** A space theme(s). *** A volcano theme. **** In fact, the volcano theme even has castle-like structures, much like ''Speed Run 4. ** You get the point... * For a Mario Obsessed Fan Interactive game based off ''Mega Man , ''it lacks screen resolution accuracy, though does remain at around 4:3. * The game has been in development for at least 1 and a half years, mostly because the developer has been working on other fan games. Category:Mario Obsessed Fan Interactive Category:Mega Man fan games